Eine Frage des Alters
by Persephone Lupin
Summary: In der Nacht nach Voldemorts Fall stattet Albus Dumbledore Severus Snape einen Besuch ab. Zeigt Snapes erste Unterrichtsstunde als Lehrer! One-shot.


Eine Frage des Alters

Zusammenfassung: In der Nacht nach Voldemorts Fall stattet Albus Dumbledore Severus Snape einen Besuch ab. Zeigt Snapes erste Unterrichtsstunde als Lehrer! One-shot.

Anmerkungen der Autorin: Laut Harry Potter Lexicon wurde Professor Snape 1960 geboren und begann 1981, also gerade erst 21jährig, in Hogwarts zu unterrichten. Ich weiß nicht, in wie weit diese Zeitangaben korrekt sind (sie sollen mit den ‚offiziellen' Angaben auf der DVD übereinstimmen) – aber laßt uns einfach so tun, als träfen sie zu. Ergibt eine nette Geschichte ...

Disclaimer: Sie gehören nicht mir (schnüff), nichts gehört mir (schluchz), und ich mache auch kein Geld damit (doppelschluchz). Alle Ehre gebührt J.K. Rowling (megaschluchz), aber die reviews gehören mir (hähä). Also macht mich bitte glücklich und reviewt fleißig!

Eine Frage des Alters

Voldemort war verschwunden. Wenngleich nicht für immer, dessen war er sich sicher. Der Dunkle Lord würde sich wieder erheben. Aber vielleicht würden sie endlich ein paar Jahre des Friedens haben, in denen sie ihre Wunden lecken und sich auf den nächsten Krieg vorbereiten konnten.

Es hatte so viele Opfer unter den Ordensmitgliedern gegeben, und nun waren auch die Potters tot. Verraten von ihrem besten Freund. Wenigstens hatte die uralte Schild-Magie, mit der er den kleinen Harry umgeben hatte, funktioniert. Viel besser sogar als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Voldemorts Todesfluch war zurückgeprallt und hatte die Welt von dem Monster befreit – jedenfalls vorübergehend. Hagrid kümmerte sich momentan um den Jungen. Er selbst hatte das verwaiste Kind aus den schwelenden Ruinen von Godrics Hollow gerettet und ihn an einen sicheren Ort gebracht, bis er entschieden haben würde, was mit dem letzten Nachkommen Godric Gryffindors geschehen sollte. Er hatte keine lebenden Verwandten in der Zaubererwelt, aber Lily hatte eine Schwester irgendwo nicht weit von London. Vielleicht gar keine so schlechte Idee, den kleinen Harry außerhalb der Zaubererwelt, wo er nun eine gefeierte Berühmtheit war, der Junge-Der-Lebte, als ganz normales Kind aufwachsen zu lassen. Er würde sich bald entscheiden müssen.

Es gab noch eine ganze Menge anderer Dinge zu planen und zu entscheiden. Jetzt wäre der ideale Zeitpunkt für einen Generalangriff gegen die Todesser. Urplötzlich ihres Anführers beraubt, befanden sie sich wahrscheinlich in einem Zustand der Verwirrung und waren daher verwundbar. Er mußte ihren Spion kontaktieren, um Informationen über die derzeitige Lage zu erhalten und die nächsten Schritte planen zu können. Der junge Zauberer hatte sie gewarnt, es befände sich ein Verräter im nahen Umfeld der Potters, aber unglücklicherweise hatte er nie geglaubt, daß Sirius Black des Verrats fähig sein könnte. Sein Spion war da anderer Meinung gewesen, aber mit ihrer Geschichte des gegenseitigen Hasses hatte er nicht auf seine Warnungen gehört. Er hatte sich geirrt. Ein fataler Fehler. Es war zu einem großen Teil seine Schuld, daß der kleine Harry heute nacht seine Eltern verloren hatte. Aber jetzt war keine Zeit für Selbstanklage und Schuldgefühle. Er mußte handeln.

Mit einem leisen ‚Plop' desapparierte Albus Dumbledore vom Ort der Zerstörung.

„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"

In den frühen Morgenstunden des ersten Novembers apparierte er in dem kleinen Zimmer über der heruntergekommenen Apotheke in der Knockturn Gasse. Der Raum war in Dunkelheit getaucht, und nicht der geringste Laut war zu hören.

„_Lumos_", flüsterte der alte Zauberer, und ein schwaches, bläuliches Licht entsprang der Spitze seines Zauberstabs und beschien einen kleinen Tisch, einen einzelnen Stuhl, ein Regal mit einigen Büchern und ein leeres Bett. Und eine zusammengekrümmte Gestalt, die vor dem Bett auf dem Fußboden lag.

„Severus!"Dumbledore hastete zu dem am Boden Liegenden hinüber. Merlin sei Dank, er atmete, reagierte aber nicht. Dumbledore konnte keine Anzeichen eines Angriffs entdecken, doch preßte der junge Zauberer seinen linken Unterarm krampfhaft gegen seinen Körper, so als ob er große Schmerzen hätte. Dann hatte es also etwas mit dem Dunklen Mal zu tun.

„Severus, wach auf!"Behutsam schüttelte er den früheren Todesser an den Schultern. Der junge Mann stöhnte leise, dann blinzelte er.

„Professor Dumbledore?"

„Komm, mein Junge, ich helfe dir hoch. Was ist passiert?"

„Mein Arm fing plötzlich an zu schmerzen, aber nicht wie der gewöhnliche Ruf. Ich ... ich dachte er verbrennt innerlich. Ich muß vor Schmerzen ohnmächtig geworden sein."Sich an Dumbledores ausgestrecktem Arm festhaltend, erhob Severus sich. „Jetzt ist es nicht mehr so schlimm. Allerdings habe ich nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was dies bedeuten könnte."

„Aber ich weiß es. Voldemort ist verschwunden."Der junge Zauberer zuckte bei der Nennung des gefürchteten Namens zusammen, dann, als er anfing zu begreifen, was Dumbledore da gesagt hatte, weiteten sich seine Augen in Erstaunen.

„Verschwunden? Sie meinen, er ist wirklich ... weg?"

„Wenigstens für jetzt. Deshalb bin ich hier. Wir müssen reden. Aber laß mich erst einen Blick auf deinen Arm werfen."Dumbledore machte mehr Licht und steuerte Snape auf den einen Stuhl zu. „Setz dich und kremple bitte deinen Ärmel hoch."

Die Haut um das Dunkle Mal herum war wund und über und über mit Blasen bedeckt, aber das Mal selbst war nur schwach und wurde unter den erstaunten Blicken der beiden Zauberer schnell immer schwächer. Dumbledore murmelte einen raschen Kühlungszauber, um die Schmerzen zu lindern.

„Es ist fast weg", flüsterte Snape heiser, während er noch immer auf die letzten Spuren des häßlichen Mals starrte.

„Ich nehme an, daß dies im Augenblick bei all denjenigen geschieht, die das Mal tragen. Sie werden nur zu bald herausfinden, warum. Wir sollten lieber ihre momentane Konfusion zu unserem Vorteil nutzen und so viele von ihnen wie möglich verhaften."

„Und ich soll für Sie herausbekommen, wo sie sich aufhalten?"

„Ich vertraue darauf, daß du einen Weg finden wirst, um an die notwendigen Informationen heranzukommen?" Dumbledore blickte den dunkelhaarigen Zauberer scharf an.

„Das werde ich", bestätigte der junge Mann und schaute ohne zu blinzeln direkt in Dumbledores Augen. „Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren. Ich werde versuchen, sofort Kontakt mit den anderen aufzunehmen."

„Ich werde bald von dir hören?"Snape nickte. „Dann viel Glück, Severus. Und paß auf dich auf."Dumbledore lächelte den jungen Slytherin an und desapparierte. Es gab viel zu tun.

„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"

„Ich kann das nicht tun, Professor. Das ist geradezu lächerlich. Ich, ein Lehrer? Ich wollte nie unterrichten. Ich hasse Kinder."

„Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit, Severus. Die Todesser werden bald herausfinden, daß ich vor Gericht für dich gebürgt habe, und sie werden auch schnell erfahren, warum. Ich war leider dazu gezwungen preiszugeben, daß du für uns spioniert hast, als Karkaroff dich während seiner Verhandlung anschuldigte, ein Todesser zu sein. Es war schwer genug, dich vor Askaban zu bewahren, mein Junge. Ich möchte wirklich nicht, daß du von deinen früheren Kollegen hinterrücks ermordet wirst oder sie dich so lange foltern, bis du deinen Verstand verlierst – wie die Longbottoms."

„Ich kann mich verteidigen. Und die meisten von ihnen sitzen ohnehin eine lebenslange Haftstrafe in Askaban ab."

„Dank dir. Aber einige sind noch auf freiem Fuß. Doch selbst wenn du in Sicherheit wärest, müßte ich dich bitten mit nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Wie ich schon sagte, es war ein hartes Stück Arbeit, dich aus Crouchs Klauen herauszubekommen, nachdem du verhaftet wurdest, und das obwohl der junge Shacklebolt ausgesagt hatte, daß du Wilkes getötet und dadurch sein Leben gerettet hast, während Moody damit beschäftigt war, sich mit Rosier zu duellieren. Ganz davon abgesehen, daß du es warst, der den beiden Todessern die Falle gestellt hat."

„Hat ganz schön lange gedauert, mich rauszuholen."

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Severus. Ich weiß, Mad-Eye Moodys Verhörmethoden sind nicht gerade besonders vergnüglich."

„Die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts."

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte dir dies ersparen können, aber es war unmöglich. Ich bin nicht so allmächtig, wie so manch einer denken mag. Wie dem auch sei, das Ministerium hat einige Bedingungen gestellt. Für's eine mußt du unter meiner Aufsicht in Hogwarts bleiben. Du darfst die Schule nur verlassen, um dich einmal pro Woche in Begleitung eines Kollegen auf dem Ministerium zu melden. Sie werden außerdem einen Überwachungs-Zauber auf deinen Zauberstab legen, damit du keine Dunkle Magie gebrauchen kannst, ohne daß sie es merken. Und da ich für dich gebürgt habe, machen sie mich persönlich für jede Übertretung der Regeln verantwortlich. Ich gehe davon aus, daß es keine Übertretungen geben wird?"

„Nein."

„Mir gefällt es wirklich gar nicht, daß ich dir das alles sagen muß, Severus, nach allem, was du für den Orden getan hast, und unter Einsatz deines Lebens. Glaube mir, wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich dir den Orden der Merlin erster Klasse verleihen. Aber ich bin nicht der Zaubereiminister und will es auch nicht werden. Und auch wenn ich nicht ganz ohne Einfluß bin, so ist dieser eher beschränkt. Ich fürchte, du mußt dich den Regelungen fügen."

„Ich verstehe."

„Jetzt sei nicht so niedergeschlagen, Severus. Der Hogwarts-Tränkemeister zu sein ist gar nicht so übel. Du wirst ein ausgezeichnet ausgestattetes Labor zur Verfügung haben, inklusive aller Zutaten, die du dir nur wünschen kannst – legale Zutaten, denk daran – , außerdem eine exzellente Bibliothek und während der Wochenenden und in den Ferien mehr als genug Zeit für eigene Forschungsprojekte. Und du wirst Hauslehrer von Slytherin.

„Sie verstehen nicht, Professor. Es ist einfach unmöglich. Eine Frage des Alters sozusagen. Ich bin gerade mal seit drei Jahren aus der Schule raus, und die älteren Schüler kennen mich noch. Sie haben vielleicht gewisse Dinge gesehen oder gehört ..."Ein paar ergrauter Unterhosen zum Beispiel. „Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, daß mich die Bälger jemals als Lehrer respektieren werden."

„Unterschätze dich nicht, Severus. Du bist der jüngste Meister der Zaubertränke, den es je in der Geschichte der Britischen Inseln gegeben hat. Sie werden dich sicher respektieren, wenn sie merken, daß du genau weißt, worüber du sprichst. Außerdem kannst du immer Punkte abziehen und ihnen Nachsitzen aufbrummen, um sie ein wenig zu zügeln. Und ein bißchen Bevorzugung wird Wunder wirken, um dir das Vertrauen der Slytherins zu sichern. Du mußt nur einen unvergeßlichen ersten Eindruck hinterlassen, ein paar Ehrfurcht erweckende Gerüchte in Gang setzen, und bald werden die Kinder alles, was sie über den Schüler Snape gehört haben, vergessen. Spätestens, wenn sie bei Filch nachsitzen müssen." Dumbledore lächelte aufmunternd. „Ich wette, du hast bei den Todessern auch ein paar Dinge über Einschüchterungsmethoden gelernt. Das könnte ab und zu auch ganz nützlich sein. Du mußt mir nur versprechen, deine Schüler nicht zu verhexen."

Zum ersten Mal umspielte ein schwaches Lächeln Snapes dünne Lippen. „Ich werde versuchen, mich zu beherrschen."

„Und vergiften darfst du sie auch nicht."Der Direktor zwinkerte ihm freundlich grinsend zu.

„Ein Jammer. Aber ich kann großzügig Punkte abziehen und Nachsitzen verteilen?"

„So lange es nicht zu viele Klagen gibt ... Und noch eins, Severus. Wir müssen auch an die Zukunft denken. Ich bin mir vollkommen sicher, daß Voldemort früher oder später zurückkehren wird. Du solltest dafür sorgen, daß du mit Leuten wie Lucius Malfoy auf gutem Fuße stehst, für alle Fälle."

„Der schleimige Bastard. Ich hätte wissen sollen, daß er sich freikaufen wird."Das Lächeln war wieder vom Gesicht des jungen Zauberers verschwunden.

„Malfoy hat noch immer viel Einfluß, trotz seiner Verbindungen zu den Todessern. In seiner neuen Funktion als Vorsitzender der Schulkonferenz könnte er uns einigen Ärger bereiten, besonders dir. Du solltest ihn dir nicht zum Feind machen, Severus."

„Also wollen Sie, daß ich weiterhin die Fassade aufrechterhalte?"

„Um deiner Sicherheit willen, ja."

Snape nickte, dann seufzte er resigniert. „Wann soll ich anfangen zu unterrichten?"

„Ich nehme dich gleich mit nach Hogwarts. Dann hast du das ganze Wochenende, um dich einzurichten, bevor am Montag der Unterricht beginnt. Ich fürchte, die Schüler sind ziemlich zurück in Zaubertränke. Professor Amanitus hatte es aufgrund seines hohen Alters in den letzten Jahren nicht geschafft, die Standards aufrecht zu erhalten. Wie du weißt, war er bereits zu der Zeit, als du von Hogwarts abgingst, etwas hinfällig, und seine Kräfte nahmen seitdem rapide ab. Leider konnte ich keinen kompetenten Ersatz für ihn finden, seit er letzte Weihnachten verstarb. Aber", er schenkte Severus ein fast liebevolles Lächeln, „ich bin mir sicher, daß du die Kinder in kürzester Zeit wieder auf Vordermann bringen wirst."

„Sie haben nicht vor, mir auch nur einen Tage mehr als nötig zuzugestehen, damit ich es mir nicht doch noch anders überlege, nicht wahr?"grummelte Severus. „Aber da ich wohl ohnehin keine Wahl habe, können wir von mir aus auch sofort aufbrechen."

„So ist's recht, mein Junge. Du wirst sehen, alles wird wunderbar funktionieren, ganz wunderbar."

„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"

Mit einem lauten Knall flog die Tür zum Klassenzimmer auf. In einem Wirbel von Schwarz betrat der neue Lehrer für Zaubertränke den Raum und sandte dem fünften Jahrgang Gryffindors und Slytherins, die noch Sekunden zuvor fröhlich geschnattert und Witze gerissen hatten, einen Blick, der sie in einen Zustand der nervösen Lähmung versetzte.

„Sofort hinsetzen!"bellte der Lehrer. „Und fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen dummen Geschwätzes während des Unterrichts. – Es gibt doch nicht etwas, worüber sie sich beschweren möchten, Mr. Weasley? Machen wir doch einfach hundert Punkte Abzug daraus."Ein boshaftes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des erstaunlich jungen und merkwürdig bekannt aussehenden neuen Lehrers, während er an den Reihen der Schulbänke vorüber schritt. Vor der Tafel drehte er sich auf dem Absatz herum. Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten.

„Ihr seid hier, um die raffinierte Wissenschaft und exakte Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei zu erlernen,"begann er in kaum mehr als einem Flüsterton. „Da es bei mir nur wenig albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel gibt, werden viele von euch kaum glauben, daß es sich hierbei um Magie handelt. Ich erwarte nicht, daß ihr wirklich die Schönheit des leise brodelnden Kessels mit seinen schimmernden Dämpfen zu sehen lernt, die zarte Macht der Flüssigkeiten versteht, die durch die menschlichen Venen kriechen, den Verstand verhexen und die Sinne betören ... Ich kann euch lehren, wie man Ruhm in Flaschen füllt, Ansehen zusammenbraut, sogar den Tod in Flaschen füllt – sofern ihr nicht ein Haufen hoffnungsloser Dummköpfe seid."

Es war totenstill im Klassenzimmer, als er seine kleine Rede beendet hatte. Ob jedoch die Schüler hypnotisiert oder einfach vollkommen verängstigt waren, war schwer zu entscheiden.

„Macht eure Kessel bereit. Die Zutaten für die heutige Aufgabe sind im Lagerraum zu finden. Rezept an der Tafel. Seht zu, daß ihr den Anweisungen haargenau folgt. Und ich warne euch, das Anbrennen oder Schmelzen von Kesseln führt unweigerlich zu weiterem Punktabzug, Explosionen zu Nachsitzen mit dem Hausmeister. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt? Dann fangt an. Jetzt."Den Schülern seinen Rücken zuwendend, begann er die Anweisungen an die Tafel zu schreiben, drehte sich dann aber nochmals kurz um. „Oh, falls es euch interessiert, mein Name ist Professor Snape, Severus Snape."

„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"

„Wie läuft es denn, Severus? Die erste Woche als Lehrer gut überstanden?"fragte der Direktor sein jüngstes Kollegiumsmitglied freundlich, als sie sich in der Eingangshalle begegneten.

„War gar nicht so übel", antwortete der frisch gebackene Hauslehrer von Slytherin. „Ich glaube fast, daß ich einige Aspekte meiner gegenwärtigen Existenz durchaus genießen werde. Gryffindor wird es schwer haben, dieses Jahr seine Hauspunkte über Null zu halten, fürchte ich. Jammerschade."Natürlich wußte er, daß er mit den Punktabzügen nicht so weitermachen konnte, aber warum nicht die Grenzen austesten? Mit einem hämischen Grinsen setzte er seinen Weg hinunter zu den Kerkern fort und ließ Dumbledore zweifelnd zurück, zweifelnd daran, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war, dem jungen Slytherin den Rat zu geben, den er ihm nur eine Woche zuvor erteilt hatte.

Minerva würde nicht erfreut sein, nein, absolut nicht ...

Ende

Anmerkungen: Ihr wißt schon, woher die kleine Antrittsrede von Severus stammt: J.K. Rowling: Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen. Hamburg: Carlsen 1998, S. 151. (leicht verändert)

Und bitte nicht vergessen, ein kleines (oder großes) review zu hinterlassen! Tausend Dank!!!


End file.
